Burbujas de Felicidad
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Itachi desapareció y con él todas las burbujas repletas de arco iris./SasuIta


**_Pareja: _**_SasuIta (alusiones seguidas al SasuSaku). _

**_Desclaimer: _**_Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto. _

**_Advertencias: _**_Hay muy poco sentido general en el escrito._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Burbujas de Felicidad<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1. <em>**

_Eran hermosas. _

_Las burbujas volaban libres por el cielo, y él, Sasuke, siendo solo un niño decidió perseguirlas, con la simple empresa de atraparlas y resguardarlas entre sus manos. Nunca lo logró, pero soñaba con tener un arcoíris solo para él_

_ En esos tiempos no se dio cuenta –era un niño- pero Itachi siempre se quedaba parado detrás de él, y miraba las pompas de jabón con algo similar al miedo… _

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

No sabía por qué lo había comprado. Sasuke miró el libro (1) de un lado a otro, intentando a lo mejor incinerarlo con la mirada, y olvidarse de su existencia. Por ende no pudo con la empresa, y tras un corto tiempo de posar su mirada en ese artículo, y apretujarlo entre sus manos, se preguntó acerca de cuán patético puede ser uno, al envidiar a un personaje desdichado de un puto libro. Odiaba ver que todo lo que él quería estaba ahí, para otra persona, y para colmo una inventada, que tenía toda la mierda del mundo –su mundo- encima de sus espaldas, una mano amputada, y que su amante era una perra sin corazón y con todo… lo envidiaba.

Botó un suspiro para cuando levantó su mirada, y posó su mirada en la computadora que tenía delante de sí. Debía trabajar, ahora, lo más antes posible, desvariar acerca de una serie de libros, y expresamente de un personaje, no debía ser su prioridad ahora. No. Se relamió los labios y se preguntó si Itachi estaba ahora pensando en él, pero después dimitió a la idea, ya que era imposible. Su hermano no lo haría, nunca lo hacía, es más escapaba de él todo el tiempo, como si le fuese a contagiar de algo. _Itachi… maldito Itachi. _

Con los labios comprimidos por fin pudo teclear unas cuantas palabras en la computadora, debía hacerlo, prácticamente su trabajo era llenar todo este papeleo asqueroso que se encuentra tras el veredicto de una audiencia. Sabía que si no lo hacía ahora acabaría por ser observada su irresponsabilidad en el trabajo. Odiaba su trabajo. Odiaba su vida. Odiaba…

Su celular sonó. Y cuando él lo levantó se dio cuenta de que no era Itachi –nunca lo era- quien lo llamaba, sino… ella, como siempre, era ella.

Se preguntó si Jaime (2) acabaría como él, con una mujer buena que lo amaba, mientras pensaba en su hermano mayor –en el caso del personaje, hermana-, por siempre. Pero después se dio cuenta que no, Jaime al menos se cogió a su hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>3. <strong>

Naruto le sonrió –muy apenas- cuando lo encontró enfrascado en el bar, pidiendo otra copa de whiskey. Lo saludó desde lejos, y dijo su nombre para llamarle la atención una vez se sentó conjunto a él. Sasuke no quiso ni voltear la mirada. Ahora pensaba en la pérdida de lo nunca obtenido. Y del patetismo en que alguien como él podía caer. Se supone que eso nunca pasaría. No a él, al menos… No sabía nada de Itachi, ¿cuánto tiempo que no lo encontraba?

— Sakura-chan me llamó, y me pidió que vea dónde estabas.

Sasuke botó un suspiro, y sus ojos por fin se encontraron con Naruto. Su amigo había cambiado desde que lo conoció, su mandíbula era más cuadrada, sus hombros anchos, su mirada más adulta, su sonrisa sin el brío de antaño. Joder, Naruto parecía tan demacrado. Él también estaba en el mismo estado y Sakura… ella estaba como siempre, y solo cuando ella creía estar sola, se podía ver cómo los años de soledad acompañada la habían marcado. Una parte suya quería hacerle el favor de decirle a ella; _"Ya, déjalo. Déjame". _No entendía por qué aún no lo hacía…

— Sasuke, ella se siente sola, ¿sabes? No puede sostener una casa sola, Sarada ya está grande y…

_Y ella debería dejarme. _Sasuke se sabía un padre fracasado –y eso que se prometió no ser como Fugaku-, y también estaba muy consciente de que su relación con Sakura cada vez caía en una decadencia ya no salvable. Él creía que todo era culpa de Itachi. Todo era culpa de su hermano, por no renunciar a su puesto de hermano y para colmo desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Sus labios temblaron y se sintió irritado por la estupidez que circulaba en su medio, la estupidez propia.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste tú quien se casó con ella?

_¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien se sienta culpable al ver cómo la vida de ella se pierde en la nada? ¿Naruto por qué no luchaste por Sakura, cuando sabías que conmigo solo tendría una vida maldita llena de arrepentimientos?_

— Porque ella te amaba — respondió Naruto, a la par que su mirada se desviaba y se enfocaba en un transeúnte que entró en el lugar. Tomó la copa que Sasuke dejó a un lado, y la puso en los labios—. Siempre te amó, no importaba qué pasara para ella solo existías tú, y yo… bueno, supongo que me rendí.

Se mordió los labios, y Sasuke escuchó como una pareja reñía a sus espaldas, a borrachos cantar una balada desafinada, una copa cayendo al suelo… Naruto estaba muy callado.

— Y luego… Hinata. Ella, creo que ella es lo que…

_¿Qué? _Sasuke sintió como su nariz se arrugaba, y la infeliz sensación de la empatía, y el asco de ésta. ¿Hinata representaba para Naruto lo mismo que Sakura para él? Nadie quiera que así sea. Pero como Sasuke no trataba a la mujercita de vocecita queda, lo deseaba, y esta vez no por él, sino por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

No quería volver a ese lugar que se supone era su casa. No quería porque el lugar olía a flores, a Sakura, y no a él. Prefería congelarse en la intemperie antes de volver.

Por ello estaba ahora ahí, vagando entre las calles de Konoha, con la mirada fija en todas partes, buscando -por siempre buscando- y como ya es común no encontró nada.

Se relamió los labios, y contó el tiempo que no lo veía, era; ¿Un año? ¿Dos? ¿Ocho, acaso?

Odió que el alcohol que le confundió la mente, y también el hecho de que éste no hizo el efecto suficiente para que no piense en esas cosas –o tal vez sí, pero sin sentirse en lo que resta de la semana, igual de patético, porque no podía evitar sentirse desventurado en una ventura que nunca fue suya-. El vaho salió de su garganta, y recordó esos días de infancia donde Itachi le subía la bufanda hasta la nariz en días fríos como ese, y le decía algo como: _"Te resfriarás si no te abrigas Sasuke" _

Se preguntó el porqué de niño, nunca tuvo las agallas de replicar a su hermano, su raro comportamiento en verano. Era un niño cauteloso, pero Itachi en sí fue un niño en alguna parte de su vida, pero nunca en sus recuerdos se comportó como uno. Itachi no tiraba los juguetes, los ordenaba, él no pedía que le lean cuentos, él leía novelas complicadas, él nunca hizo un berrinche con su madre, más bien fue su figura de respeto y a la que siguió, Itachi miraba las burbujas desde una distancia segura mientras se moría de miedo. Y por ello se llevó las burbujas, las alejó de sí mismo, y al mismo tiempo de Sasuke. Itachi era un puto egoísta, por su culpa pasaba esto.

Sasuke se preguntó si alguna vez tendría las agallas de decirle a Sakura, que no podía más, y que ella no debería poder más, porque en verdad era mucho, y las fallas ya no tenían solución, mucho menos el desinterés de su parte. Se preguntó si alguna vez, si llegaba el momento en que todo acabase, sería capaz de aceptar que su hermano no volvería, ni las burbujas.

Lo segundo era lo que menos quería.

* * *

><p><strong><em>5.<em>**

— ¿Dónde estuviste? ¡Sasuke fueron dos días que no te pasaste por aquí! Por si no lo sabías aún vives conmigo, y…

Sarada se escapó a su dormitorio, cuando notó que una pequeña guerra familiar se efectuaría en el comedor. Sasuke solo enarcó una ceja en reconocimiento. No entendía por qué ella tendía a quejarse más justo ahora, tras ya pasar tanto tiempo, y que su ausencia sea un hecho de lo más frecuente en esa casa. Sakura estaba loca… estaba cansada.

— ¿No me vas responder? — su voz se quebró — ¿Estás con otra?

Hubiera querido decirle que sí, que Karin Uzumaki volvió a entrar a su oficina con una minifalda, y la ropa tan ajustada que podía adivinar con facilidad todas las formas de su cuerpo. Hubiera querido decirle que su mejor amiga es una perra, y que se le había insinuado. Hubiera querido decirle simplemente la verdad, de que por desgracia era gay, que nunca la engañaría con otra, pero que por eso mismo nunca la querría. Que había pensado más de una vez en Naruto en el acto. Y que todas las noches antes de dormir pensaba solo en su hermano. Hubiera querido decirle que su vida marital era una mierda, porque él no podría nunca enderezar los cabos sueltos, y que en realidad no quería hacerlo, porque estaba muy ocupado en la búsqueda de un fantasma, y ella resultaba solo una estúpida carga para su consciencia.

Sus labios temblaron a la par que los de ella. Sarada estaba oculta en su cuarto, pero con la oreja pegada a la puerta, intentando escuchar lo que pasaba en casa. Sarada era una parte de lo que él creyó ideal, pero no lo fue.

— Déjame en paz estoy cansado.

_Ella también estaba cansada…_

— No me puedes dejar con las palabras en la boca. Sasuke por favor al menos por una vez habla conmigo de lo que sea que te esté pasando.

— No pasa nada.

— Sasuke… —ella estaba llorando—. Por favor, solo una vez, al menos una, confía en mí.

Sasuke la miró largamente y sintió pena por ella, y no por él. Amarlo de tal forma debía ser doloroso. Debía ser muy similar al amor que él sentía por su hermano. Una búsqueda insufrible de algo que no vendría nunca. Una historia de amor que no podía ser llamada de tal forma. Sakura no debería amarlo. Y ella merecía al menos la verdad.

— No encuentro a mi hermano.

… Sakura no paró de llorar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>6.<em>**

_Cuando Sasuke tocó la frente de Sakura, pensó que de esa forma había encontrado su reemplazo definitivo. Pensó que ese era el momento perfecto de la transición de todo lo que era su historia con su hermano. Pensó que tal vez… esta vez ya no sería el ser vulnerable de la relación. Y sí, lo último sucedió, pero no lo demás. _

_En un corto periodo se encontró caminando por las calles buscándolo, tal y como a las burbujas llenas de arcoíris; en un corto periodo se encontró infeliz de que su hermano parezca solo un ente conocido por él mismo, y que nadie haga alusión a su nombre en ningún momento. Se sintió enfermo el mismo día que contrajo nupcias y ese asiento que lo reservó para él, fue ocupado por otra persona. _

_Itachi empezó a ser un recuerdo lejano, que en vez de solo desaparecer, lo arrancaba de su vida. _

_Hasta ahora recordaba que lo último que le dijo su hermano es que sí, le correspondía. _

_… Luego se lo tragó la tierra._

* * *

><p><strong><em>7.<em>**

Sakura trajo unas flores –rojas… le recordaban a él- y las puso en el mismo lugar en que siempre las ponía, en ese insufrible días que venía una vez al mes.

Él trató de dejar de mirar ese punto fijo –en el suelo- y mirarla a ella –al menos por una vez- pero su mirada se quedó clavada en el suelo. El viento soplaba –un poco, solo un poco – y revolvió un tanto sus cabellos. La vida seguía, el tiempo pasaba; Itachi no vendría, no aparecería, porque… porque…

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, para cuando fue consciente –otra vez- que su espera y búsqueda no servía de nada, si la otra persona no quería aparecer, y menos cuando la otra estaba incapacitada para hacerlo. Odiaba leer la inscripción de esa piedra pulida tendida en el suelo, odiaba no poder aceptar que…

— Sasuke, él está muerto.

Sasuke desvió por fin su mirada a ella, y las burbujas rellenas de arcoíris no estaban –ellas ya explotaron-, y su hermano estaba ahí enterrado entre un montonal de tierra, solo porque a él no le plació el simple hecho de vivir sin las reglas establecidas. Si tan solo Itachi no hubiera escapado, esto no pasaría, y Sasuke no estaría con ganas de saltar encima de su esposa, y gritarle que se calle, que carajo, no quería saber eso, que prefería hacerse al loco de ese asunto, que le deje en paz, mirando la piedra con la que no quería relación alguna.

Sus puños se apretujaron con firmeza, y como cada vez al mes, la dejó ahí, varada, odiando al fantasma, y rompiendo sus propias burbujas de felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1) <em>**_El libro es de la serie –de libros- de Canción de Hielo y Fuego de George R. R. Martin, siendo más precisos, la cuarta parte: "Festin de Cuervos"_

**_(2) _**_El personaje es del mismo libro anteriormente mencionado. Siento mucho si les di spoilers, pero me fue inevitable que tras emocionarme con las sagas, mencionarlo. Mucho más cuando ese incesto se está volviendo en mi favorito, y viene desplazando poco a poco al SasuIta de su puesto._

* * *

><p><em>Pensé que nunca acabaría esta historia ya que con el pasar del tiempo –vengo teniendo el título desde el 2013- la idea tendió a cambiar mucho, pasando desde una historia medio caricaturesca y cursi, a una idea donde Sasuke en un ataque de celos se deshacía de las amantes de su hermano, y bueno… esto. <em>

_Hablando de "esto" pues en primera instancia creo que debo aclarar el título. Bien, el 2013 –antes de que el Laviyuu robara mi alma-, vi un Dorama –Next Door Flower Boy-, sí, yo no soy muy afín a estos, pero lo vi, y ese mismo tenía varias frases que eran hermosas para mí, y entre esas estaba un pensamiento de que para algunas personas la felicidad era como una pompa de jabón. Una pompa a la cual no se acercaban por miedo de reventarla y quedarse sin nada. En este caso no pude evitar pensar en Itachi, y de ahí a pesar de que me gustó la idea de usarlo a él en esa parte, me pareció mejor que sea Sasuke quien víctima del temor de su hermano, de "arruinar a su hermanito" se quede rezagado, sin poder ser feliz, porque su hermano se llevó lo que le podía dar esa sensación. _

_Zanjando puntos abiertos, también debo decir qué pasó. Itachi acepta tener sentimientos por Sasuke, tras otra historia un poco vertiginosa de su relación como hermanos, que no podían sentirse del todo como hermanos, en fin tras hacerlo en vez de dar un final "feliz" él decide que la mejor forma de poder "salvar" a Sasuke, es desapareciendo, y de esa forma el mismo Sasuke lo encuentra ahorcado en su apartamento. De ahí Sasuke entra en una depresión muy fuerte, de la cual tuvo que estar bajo supervisión psicológica y toda la cosa, y por ello sus amigos no mencionan seguido el tema de su hermano, ya que se volvió un tabú para no importunarlo. En lo que respecta a que Sasuke "lo busque" es algo como que él se niega a el hecho de que su hermano esté muerto –sí, dejó las terapias, le hacían sentir peor-, pero asimismo está medio consciente, lo sabe pero no quiere saberlo… no sé si se me entiende, jajaja. _

_Y… bueno, en lo que respecta al SasuSaku. Creo que es algo así como una queja de mi parte por el final, no exactamente porque me desagrade la pareja –que sí, por desgracia lo hace-, sino porque me parece muy triste para ella. Pero asimismo quise aquí hacer un vínculo entre ellos, están casados, y Sakura lo ama –a pesar de todo lo ama-, Sasuke por su parte la quiere, y desea algo bueno para ella, solo que como no la puede ver bien de forma romántica, la cosa no da, y entonces hasta por egoísmo –porque él no se quiere hundir solo- tampoco la deja. Es… complicado, y difícil, y no sirve. _


End file.
